crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Spyral
Spyral was a spy organization that existed to a sanctioning of the United Nations. It was an international agency that existed to handle the threats that organizations like THEY and ARGUS would be unable to take care of. It was noted for it's involvement in the Battle of Gotham City and for it's links and connections to both Batman Incorporated and Leviathan. Spyral was noted by it's main symbol, an eye nestled behind a spider's web. The symbol represented Spyral's role in world politics, secretly behind all organizations, waiting silently and watching everything. It also served as a warning to independent factions not to get too large for their own good. Hence, Spyral regulated superheroes and supervillains internationally. History During the Battle of Gotham City, Agent 24 kidnapped Wingman of Batman Incorporated. Attacked by agents of Batman Incorporated, including Red Robin and Nightwing, Spyral convinced them to disable the Oroboro trigger in order to stop Leviathan. Agent Zero herself later executed Talia al Ghul to end the threat before disappearing. Mr. Minos was inducted in as the director of Spyral, although he intended to betray the organization he still accepted the guidance from Spyder. Setting their sights on Die Faust Der Kain, Matron Bertinelli also interrogated Leslie Thompkins for the secret identity of the Batman. Matron later inducted Agent 37 into Spyral and became his partner on missions. Heading on the Trans-Mongolian Line, Spyral found themselves opposing the God Garden for the organs of the Paragon Protocol. In their hunt for the organs, Spyral inducted Poppy Ashemoore into their ranks. During this time, an internal struggle began to occur within Spyral between Agent Zero and Frau Elisabeth Netz. In the scuffle, Frau Netz faked the death of Agent 8 in a battle against the Old Gun. Conflict with the God Garden came to a head when the Midnighter kidnapped Agent 37. However, 37 managed to turn the Midnighter against the Gardener to stop Die Faust Der Kain. Minos rebuilt the Paragon Protocol, turned on Spyral and attempted to kill Matron Bertinelli, Agent 1 and Agent 37. While Minos believed himself to have escaped, he was executed by Agent Zero. Matron Bertinelli proceeded to become the new director of Spyral with Agents 1 and 37 as reluctant partners. Schism formed between 37 and Spyral after his drop for a mission ended up being Lex Luthor. Matron Bertinelli now also began to take advice from Spyder. Agent 8 revealed her ruse to Agent 1 and he joined her plans, after which 8 proceeded to meet up with Elisabeth Netz to discuss further course of action. After 37 temporarily left Spyral, he was forced back in by Agent Zero. After Agents 1 and 37 defeated Tiger Shark, they headed off to a new mission in Berlin where 37 decided to find information on Zero. After doing so, however, tension between 1 and 37 came to a head and they engaged in battle. Elisabeth also began to use Spyder to try and influence Matron Bertinelli, but the influence was now waning. Members The agents of Spyral were unique in that due to the use of implants made by Lex Luthor known as Hypnos, nobody would be able to remember the face of a Spyral agent. This would also deny it the possibility of being captured on camera. * Second Agent Zero - Hidden leader of the organization, also known as the Headmistress. * Spyder - Executive mind construct designed to aid the Director. * Helena Bertinelli - A Matron, top instructer and later faction head known as Director. * Elisabeth Netz - A faction head in charge of sciences. * Groundskeeper Wembly - Head of maintenance at St. Hadrian's. * Agent 1 - A field agent. * Agent 5 - A field agent. * Agent 7 - A field agent. * Agent 8 - A field agent. * Agent 14 - A field agent. * Agent 19 - A field agent. * Agent 21 - A field agent. * Agent 22 - A field agent. * Agent 24 - An infiltrator. * Agent 32 - A field agent. * Agent 37 - A field agent. Former * Lazlo Valentin - Chemicals expert who went insane. * Original Agent Zero - Ceased to work with Spyral after being liberated by Leviathan. * Agent 33 - An Argentinian agent who left following the UN shutdown. * Poppy Ashemoore - An infiltrator working for Mother. Deceased * Agent 8 - A field agent. * Mister Minos - A high ranking chemicals expert and faction head known as Director. Category:Teams